Why Don't you and I
by HimmelsDraculina
Summary: Mugen, Fuu, and Jin meet up after they found the sunflower samurai. Mugen is getting feelings for Fuu and Jin is trying to covince him it's love. Songfiction.


**I thought this song was cute and kind of fit with Mugen and Fuu. It's not a perfect fit, but it's close! And thank you for all the reviews and story/author favorite adds for the last two fanfictions! That was so nice. I was skipping around the house! XD**

**Song: Why Don't you and I**

**By: Chad Kroeger and Carlos Santana**

**Why don't you and I**

Since the moment I spotted you,  
like walking around with little wings on my shoes.  
My stomachs filled with the butterflies...oooh and it's all right.  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied ...ooh

It has been a strange life since I met Fuu and Jin. I mean I've always been fighting samurais and escaping prisons, but since they came I've been doing it more often. Except the prisons one, I haven't been in a prison in a long time…Maybe because Fuu has been keeping me busy with the 'Sunflower Samurai'. Ever since I first met her in that teashop, everything has been better for me. I don't want it to end. I _can_ find a way to bypass the 'Sunflower Samurai' if we get close to him. I really don't want this to end.

Every time I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
Turns out that everything I say you,  
comes out wrong and never comes out right.

Though I don't want this to end, I do wish that some parts of our journey would pass by quickly. Like the parts where Fuu tries to figure out my pass. Who cares about my pass? It's not like it was anything really special. Anything special, heh, my childhood was crap! Let's see somebody else live in a place like that! I bet they couldn't even survive. Anyway, like I said, I hate it when Fuu asks me about my pass. I usually end up yelling at her and telling her to go away harshly. I know if hurts her, I don't really mean too, it is just how I function…and she shouldn't annoy me like that…

So I'll say why don't you and I be together and take on the world and be  
together forever,  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight  
on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

We have been traveling together for a long time now. My outbursts at Fuu has been becoming less and less. That is good for her, but bad for me. If I show my feelings to her, I guarantee I won't be able to fight like I should because then I will be all worried if she is alright or not. No, I will not show my feelings, or I will get killed. Sometimes I wish we never met and we never did that coin toss that affected my whole life. She thinks I don't know that coin didn't land on the correct side. If we never met, then I won't be as heartbroken if I died and left her alone. Well…she would have Jin, but what kind of company is that? Ok, probably better than me, but come on! And yes, that is right, I would be heartbroken! They won't let me in heaven anyway, with all the crap that I pulled in the past. I have to wait for her…then they will let me.

When's this fever gonna break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a lovesick puppy chasing you around...oooh and it's all right.  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied ...ooh

I'm not in love with her. I'm not in love with her. I'm not in love with her. If I keep thinking this, then this feeling will go away…right? So what if I found her in a village after we found the 'Sunflower Samurai' and started traveling with her again. And where the hell did Jin pop up from? I knew he was trying to ruin my life! Now I can't make a move on Fuu! Damn it, Jin! Damn, damn, damn! It is all your fault! I didn't miss so much that you had to come back! Ok, Fuu seems happy he's back, so maybe I'll let it slide. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with her. I think I will just travel with her for a while.

Every time I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
Turns out that everything I say you,  
comes out wrong and never comes out right.

Why me? Why me? I haven't exploded on Fuu since we met up, but I've been doing something worse…I've been stuttering! What the hell is going on? I don't stutter! I'm to cool to stutter. And giggling quietly behind me is not helping, Jin! Whenever Fuu leaves he tries to convince me that I'm falling for her. Psh, like that will happen, I always tell him. Why would she like a felon like me anyway? Couldn't she do better? Jin says he didn't think that she cared about that kind of stuff. Liar.

So I'll say why don't you and I be together and take on the world and be  
together forever,  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
So I say why don't you and I get together and fly to the moon and straight on  
to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

Fuu says that she is happy that Jin and I haven't tried to kill each other. I forgot. Now I remembered. I figured he did also, for he started to cast evil glares at me that obviously said 'I will kill you' in my direction. My glares said…Wait, I wasn't glaring. Oh, man! That isn't good! After awhile Jin stopped glaring also and seemed to forget about what Fuu said. Yeah, right, you faker, you remember, you just don't feel like fighting me. I realized another thing; we are all still together. I can't help but smile when I think about that. Who knew that we would be such great friends in the end of all this? Hmm, I kind of like that word…'friends'.

Bridge  
And slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end,  
Right about the same time you walk by and I say 'Oh here we go again'...Ooh

OK, alright, I need to get through this. For some strange reason, I can't stop the stuttering, and the thinking, and the dreaming, and the giggling of Jin. He is still trying to convince me that the feelings that I have been having are love, but I still don't believe him. How can a person like me be capable of this thing called 'loving'? You would think that it got pushed to the back of my mind after all the things I have done. Why is it surfacing now? Because of Fuu, Jin says. Why is he trying to convince me anyway? It's not like he cares about me! Fuu is coming back…great…it is now time everybody to embarrass myself by stuttering and tolerate Jin's giggling. Gather around everybody!

Every time I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
Turns out that everything I say you,  
comes out wrong and never comes out right.

Ugh, it feels like I'm a teenager going through my first crush. You are a teenager, Jin says to me. Smartass… I really need to stop talking to myself. People will get the wrong impression. And then _somebody_ will stop answering my rhetorical questions and that same _somebody _will stop commenting on my open thoughts. Stop trying to convince me Jin! It isn't working no matter how hard you try. Just because I can't talk right to her, doesn't mean that something is going on! But you said it yourself, he tells me, you feel like a teenager going through his first crush. Smartass…

So I'll say why don't you and I be together and take on the world and be  
together forever,  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again.  
So I say why don't you and I get together and fly to the moon and straight on  
to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

…So he convinced me! That doesn't mean…I love her. Ok, fine! It does! Who am I trying to convince?! Oh, my god, I have loved her since the day I met her! There are you satisfied, Jin?! No, he says. How can he not be? I just admitted it! Sure you have admitted it to me, but what about her? She is the one that needs to know, that is all he says before we walks into the woods. Sure now you give us time alone, jerk. I turn around and I saw Fuu. That is _just_ terrific. How much do you want to bet me she was there the whole time while I just yelled out my feelings to the forest! Hello, world! Meet the biggest idiot! World, I want you to meet the biggest jackass! His name is Jin! He knew that Fuu was _right behind me_ when I yelled. Jack…ass. Wait a minuet…hey, she's hugging me. Score one for Mugen! And Jin with the assist I suppose…I guess 'together forever' isn't such a bad idea. And they say you had to die to get to heaven. This is fabulous, Mugen! I heard her say happily, now we can all be together! You, me, and our wonderful friend Jin! I started down at her with wide eyes and then looked up to see Jin leaning on a tree smirking with a look that said 'I was right about Fuu and your stuck with me'….damn him.

_Author's Note_

Thank you for reading! Here is the youtube link so you can hear how pretty the song is! 


End file.
